The present disclosure relates to syringe accessories and more specifically to syringe accessories for handling air sensitive materials.
An air sensitive fluid is any solution or pure liquid that reacts with common atmospheric components (e.g., water vapor, oxygen, carbon dioxide, pollutants, etc.). Examples of these reactions can include pyrolysis reactions, formation of metal oxides, hydrides, or sulfides, or formation of metal complexes with carbon dioxide molecules, etc. Air sensitive fluids are stored under an inert atmosphere (e.g., nitrogen or argon) in order to protect the fluids from reactive gases. For example, air sensitive fluids can be stored in ampules or in bottles with septum caps. Air sensitive fluids can also be stored in gloveboxes having inert atmospheres. A fluid can be transferred from the bottle by a syringe that pierces the septum.